


Movie Night

by Insomniac_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Issues, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Remus, M/M, Remus favorite movie is Lilo and Stitch, Remus gets kicked out of movie night, Remus has Abandonment Issues, Remus need therapy, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, The other sides feel bad, This poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: The sides are having movie night but after one to many unwanted comments Remus gets kicked out. Deciding to have his own have his own little movie night. He spends it alone. Like always.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Movie Night

The sides had decided to have a small movie night where they watched each others favorite movies with the exception of Remus who no one bothered to ask his favorite movie. If they had they would have know that it wasn't anything bad. In fact it was even a Disney movie. If anyone had bothered to ask they would know that Remus' favorite movie was Lilo and Stitch. He saw himself as Stitch and lived for the day that he could have a family like Stitch did. Patton had picked some sort of animal movie while Roman picked Sleeping Beauty. Logan picked a Documentary on space and Janus picked Anastasia. Remus sat behind the couch as always and watched the movies making what he thought were funny comments trying to fit in as not to be kicked out again. 

After another one of his comments Roman picked up the remote and paused Anastasia, the last movie of the night, said, "One more comment and were kicking you out Remus."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Remus after that he stayed quite but alas it was no use. On came the first scene featuring Rasputin and Remus tried to keep quite.

"Did you know that-" Remus started but he didn't get to finish.

"That's it get out!" Roman yelled.

"FINE! I don't even want to be here," Remus yelled and stormed out.

He went to his room and changed into his octopus onesie and picked up his baby opossum Roadkill and his pile of blankets. If they didn't want him he would have his own movie night he set Roadkill on his head and began to build a blanket fort where he would spend the night and picked up a box of cold pizza and cold mozzarella sticks. Sitting down he started Lilo and Stitch as Roadkill ate her fruit while playing with Remus trying to cheer him up. He laughed sadly as Roadkill knocked over a pillow and dragged it to him.

"Thank Roadkill," Remus said.

The other sides had finished Anastasia and had noticed the lack of noise from Remus and went to check on him. What they saw shocked them. Remus was laying down eating pizza watching Lilo and Stitch while the baby opossum played with his hair. What he said next broke all of their hearts.

"Hey Roadkill? Do you think I'll ever be part of the famILY?" Remus said

Roadkill swatted at the streak in his hair.

"Yeah me neither. At least you won't leave me," Remus said.

Roman was disappointed in himself. He had caused this. He had sent away his own brother. Janus and Virgil were yelling at themselves. They had hurt Remus far worse than they thought. They used to be so close and now they could barely be in the same room together with out fighting. Logan was confused. Remus always seemed so happy and full of energy now he just looked defeated. Patton was heartbroken. He had made Remus fell like he didn't have a family. That he was part of THE famILY. 

"Remus?" Janus called.

"Whatcha ya need Janny?" Remus said throwing up his act.

"Cut the crap Remus. What's wrong?" Virgil snapped.

"It's nothing Virgin," Remus said.

" _Clearly_ or else you _wouldn't_ look like you _haven't_ been crying," Janus said.

"I'm fine," Remus snapped.

"Stop lying Remus," Janus snapped.

"Go back to your family Janus," Remus said still not looking, "You too Virgil."

"Your _aren't_ my family too Remus," Janus hissed.

"BS," Remus said.

"What?" Janus said.

"You threw me out the second you got accepted into the perfect family and I can't blame you I don't want to be around me either," Remus said.

"You really believe that?" Virgil asked.

"Well yeah. You did it too. So did Roman," Remus said.

"I did no such thing," Roman cried.

Remus finally looked over and winced.

"Sorry for saying anything Patton. I didn't mean to say you were wrong to exclude me," Remus said.

"Yes I was. May I join you? I love Lilo and Stitch," Patton said.

"Sure. It's my favorite movie," Remus said picking up Roadkill, "You can all join."

Everyone joined him.

"Who's that?" Logan asked nodding to the opossum.

"Her name is Roadkill," Remus said.

"Creative," Patton said petting her.

"She's my best friend," Remus said missing the sad look that crossed Janus face as his old title was handed to an opossum.

"Remus. I wanted to apologies for leaving you like I did. I missed you and I wasn't replacing you," Janus said.

"I forgive you. I'll always forgive you JanJan. I forgive all of you," Remus said.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Because it's clear in all of you're faces that you do feel bad," Remus said.

"We promise to do better," Logan said.

And they did. The next movie night Remus sat between Virgil and Janus with Roadkill on his head as they watched every single Lilo and Stitch movie. They would do better and never make Remus feel like he had no family again.


End file.
